The present disclosure generally relates to a cargo lid system for a vehicle, and particularly relates to a cargo lid system for selectively covering a rear cargo area disposed inside a vehicle cabin.
Many vehicles have a rear cargo area disposed between the rearmost seats in the vehicle. Access to such a rear cargo area is usually through a tailgate of the vehicle. Sometimes the cargo area is simply floor space covered by a carpet or other vehicle surface treatment. Other times, a recessed compartment is defined in the floor of the vehicle behind the rearward seats for receiving articles for storage therein. Some vehicle manufacturers provide a removable cargo lid, typically rectangular in shape, for covering the recessed area and providing a floor surface generally aligned in elevation with a lower edge of the rear tailgate or tailgate opening. Such cargo lids typically sit on a supporting body structure along all four edges of the lid.
By way of example, one known arrangement uses a plastic molded tub disposed in the rear cargo area of the vehicle for defining the recessed storage compartment. A forward edge or flange of the tub is supported by a laterally extending steel structural support beam of the vehicle. Side flanges of the tub support side edges of the cargo lid. A rear edge of the cargo lid can be supported by the vehicle body adjacent the bumper area.